


Don't Die, Somebody Loves You

by TheMipstaz



Series: We Are Still Breathing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harpies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, basically derek's life sucks, mentions of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek realizes how shitty his life is, but also realizes that Stiles is in it and he wouldn't trade it for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Die, Somebody Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr [here](http://iamtheredking.tumblr.com/post/90125822135/dont-die-somebody-loves-you)

Everything felt light, painless, and feathery. Nothing hurt or ached or felt like a possibly vital organ was being ripped out of his body. And that was Derek Hale’s first clue that something was wrong because it’d been years since he’d had zero pain. After the fire, his heart had constantly been twisting in guilt and self-loathing. Then he’d had a perpetual migraine from having to deal with Scott and his annoying, snarky friend who never shut up. Then Derek had experienced a different sort of agony as he struggled to tamp down the growing affection and grudging fodness he felt for Stiles—yes, he had even learned his name—because God forbid Derek Hale have actual, bona fide feelings.

It said something about Derek’s life that he knew something was terribly wrong by the lack of pain, but it was a reliable enough mechanism to go by. Which, again, that was pretty pitiful.

Derek felt like he was sinking into the now suspiciously painless sensation and panic began clawing at him because he couldn’t stop fucking falling. It was growing harder to breathe and Derek became aware of someone shouting in the distance.

Gathering the last of his ebbing strength, Derek fought upward and felt the familiar aches and stinging returning to his muscles as his eyes weakly fluttered open.

“—Goddamn dumbass,” Stiles was kneeling beside Derek on the ground and half sobbing as he cupped Derek’s sticky cheek with one hand. Sticky with blood, Derek realized blearily as Stiles continued to rant. “I swear to God, if you die on me, Sourwolf, I’m gonna kick your ass. Please don’t leave me. Please…”

As his voice tapered down to a desperate whisper, Stiles leaned down to press his face to Derek’s neck, uneven breathing feeling pleasant against Derek’s chilly skin.

“Stiles,” rasped Derek, gently squeezing their twined fingers.

“Derek?” Stiles was in his face instantly, wide amber eyes looking into his own glazed green ones. “You fucking idiot,” Stiles shouted, “you scared the shit out of me. No sex for a month! I’m going to ban you to the couch, damn it!” And if Stiles squeezed his hand tighter, no one had to know except them.

“Lying,” Derek croaked, the tired muscles of his face twitching upward and cracking the semi dry blood coating his skin. He grimaced instantly, discouraged at how common of an occurrence this was becoming. Honestly, fuck the nemeton.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, werewolf powers, I know,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. But Derek didn’t miss the way his scent, sharp with anxiety, softened with relief. “Deaton’ll be here soon since we couldn’t risk moving you after the harpies gutted you. But since the first thing you did was bitch at me, you’re probably fine.” 

“Hilarious,” Derek muttered, doing his best to glare at his boyfriend. He knew it fell flat when he could feel nothing but a warm tingling in his recently eviscerated stomach.

“I know,” Stiles smiled cheekily. The way he tenderly brushed his lips against Derek’s knuckles belied his snarky attitude. And if Derek felt a familiar ache tug at his heart, hurting in all the right ways, well at least all was right in the world.


End file.
